El principio de mis males
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: —Casi nos da algo del susto. Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Jasper, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a este monstruito que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse. Cuando llegué a casa, todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje. Mi versión de este encuentro.


**_Hola mis queridos amigos que visitan este humilde fic. Me ha llegado inspiración divina y en un santiamén he elaborado esta historia dee uno de mis personajes favoritos. Este fic participa en el Reto "Edward Cullen" del foro Blood Space. Los personajes no son mio, solo la trama que ha salido de mi mente, por favor respetala._**

* * *

Habíamos salido a cazar ese día. Emmett ya tenía algunos años de pertenecer a la familia. Había sido un alivio que hubiera alguien que apaciguara el mal humor de Rosalie, y mucho mejor el que se hiciera su pareja y así Esme y Carlisle dejaran de querer juntarnos.

No era el miembro más brillante de nuestra familia, pero tenía buen sentido del humor y un gran amor a los deportes que solo se veía empañado por su amor a Rosalie. Ew.

Así que era día de chicos hoy. Esme y Rose estaban haciendo una limpieza general de la casa, mayor razón para querer tenernos alejados y así no poder quejarnos cuando nuestras pertenencias "inútiles" fueran a la basura. Por suerte ya había escondido algunas cosas que por su antigüedad de seguro pasarían por inservible pero que para mí tenía un fuerte valor sentimental.

Como el primer examen reprobado o el primer mechón de pelo falso que compre para esas canciones rock de la época, entre otras cosas más.

Ya no era del todo aburrido estar en la casa, pero aparte de mi pareja (la cual Carlisle insistía en que algún día llegaría) sentía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con mi familia. Era a veces incómodo, pero trataba de aparentar para ver feliz a Esme que nos cuidaba como si fuéramos sus hijos. Ahora éramos una familia. Los Cullen.

—Creo que comeré Oso el día de hoy… — Emmett se relamió los labios cuando el aroma llego a su nariz — puedes conseguir una dulce ardilla para ti hermano, tengo una cita importante que atender.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en el mismo instante. Olfateamos juntos el aire. Justo ahí estaba la esencia delatora de los de nuestra especia. No podríamos ser nosotros, lo cual significaba que otros inmortales rondaban el lugar. Y no sabíamos si eran pacíficos… o no.

Un pequeño vampiro salió de las sombras y nos tomó por sorpresa. En los segundos que tuvimos para mirarlo nos dimos cuenta que era una diminuta mujer con parecido a un duende, daba volteretas en el aire como un ninja profesional y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra Emmett asfixiándolo entre sus cortos brazos. El pobre no pudo defenderse.

— ¡Quítamela Edward! No dejes que me mate — Emmett movía los brazos de un lado a otro mientras que la vampira seguía colgada de su cuello.

—Tranquilo Emmett, no te haré daño pequeño Osito — el monstruito se bajó de su cuello, tenía la gracia de una bailarina, caminando con pequeños pasos que lo hacían ver como una danza. Su voz era como el sonido de una campana. Una campana muy molesta si me lo preguntas a mí.

—Veo que tu no me vas a abrazar Edward, pero no me molestaré, tenemos tanto tiempo para conocernos y ser familia — se dirigió hacía mi con una gran sonrisa — Vamos Jaz, sal de ahí. Son inofensivos.

Había estado tan absorto en ese duende que no me había fijado en la presencia del otro vampiro. Un joven rubio salió de las sombras, a simple vista se veía que no llegaba ni a los veinte años, pero su cuerpo (la piel que su playera sin mangas dejaba ver) estaba llenó de mordidas que solo podían causar los vampiros. Sería una amenaza si al leer sus pensamientos no hubiera encontrado más que sorpresa y pena por nosotros. Yo sentía en ese instante lo mismo.

—Venimos viajando por meses — apenas había abierto la boca para hacer las preguntas y ella ya las había contestado — los vi por mucho tiempo y quisimos conocerlos. Además ya he visto que nos quedaremos a vivir con ustedes. Incluso hemos comenzado a practicar su alimentación.

Hizo referencia a sus ojos dorados.

—Me muero por conocer a los demás, ¿Qué habitación me van a dar? No importa, ya lo arreglo, no te preocupes conozco el camino.

Y así, sin más se fue rumbo a la casa seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Ella… —Emmett trató de decir algo — me agrada —Soy Emmet —le tendió la mano al rubio — pero al parecer ustedes ya nos conocen así que estamos en desventaja. ¿Han escuchado hablar de mi increíble fuerza o de mi hermoso encanto?

—Jasper — el vampiro tenía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro — Alice es la que los ha estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había escuchado hablar de ustedes con otros vampiros, nosotros evitamos encontrarnos con otros de nuestra especie.

—Así que ese duende nos ha estado siguiendo ¿eh? — Leí su mente — espera ¿a qué te refieres con eso de estar viéndonos en su cabeza?

—Es mejor que vayamos a buscarla— no respondió mi pregunta pero aún asi caminamos a su lado — ella les explicará todo. Además no creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, ella es algo… animada.

—Inquieta, la describe mejor — Emmett no paraba de reír, aunque yo no le hallaba gracias — así que ¿les gustan los deportes?

Cuando llegamos a las proximidades de la casa me puse en estado de alerta. La pequeña duende estaba haciendo de las suyas.

— ¡Alice! Ven afuera en este instante — mire mis cosas en el garaje con exasperación. Este era el principio de mis males.

—¿Me buscabas, Eddie?


End file.
